Individuals who spend long hours typing on a keyboard or performing similar desk duties often suffer from Cumulative Repetitive Stress Syndromes such as Tendonitis, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and general tissue pain, all due to lack of wrist and forearm support. Increased instances of excessive mechanical stress in the shoulders can also be a product of improper wrist and forearm support.
Heretofore, arm and wrist support apparatus have been designed to accommodate either the arm or the wrist, but are not designed to accommodate both. Some devices are fixed to a particular machine, while others require cumbersome gear for attaching them to either a keyboard or the supporting structure for the keyboard.